Off Limits
by Yassen IS SEXY
Summary: When Jack starts dating bad things happen. But who is her mysterious boyfriend and why does Alex know him? Yassen/Jack
1. Chapter 1: Jack starts dating

disclaimer: anthony horowitz owns all the characters!

* * *

Alex sighed as he walked in to the house. Everything was wearing down on him lately. He couldn't understand why he was so stressed. MI6 hadn't contacted in months they had finally left him alone. He threw his football and school stuff down in the hall way and went to talk to Jack. When he got there Jack was nowhere to be found. but taped to a cabinet was a note written on bright pink paper. Alex snatched it off the cabinet fearing the worst and expecting it to be a ransom note. He breathed out a sigh of relief. It was Jack's handwriting.

"_Sorry Alex, I'm going out tonight with my ex-boyfriend who I am now dating again!!"_

_**Well obviously!,**_ Alex thought, but secretly he was happy for Jack. With all the business with MI6 Jack hadn't had much of a social life let alone a love life. she had been to busy taking care of him or at least trying to, Alex thought. He smiled and read on.

_"I know I said I would be home tonight to help you catch up with your coursework but this was entirely unexpected. And I kind of really like him. He's really sweet and hot and has a slight Russian accent. I'll tell you all about him tonight!!!! Oh! and I made you something for dinner , its in the fridge. Or you could order pizza. You can do whatever you want as long as Its not illegal or even remotely dangerous. I mean it Alex! _

_Love,_

_Jack XOXO_

He went for the pizza of course. Jack was good cook and all just a little bit unpredictable..... and sometimes a little tiny bit dangerous. He never would forget the look on Ian's reaction when Jack accidentally forgot she was cooking and blew up the stove. He snickered, his uncle's reaction had been comical. Ian had turned white as a ghost, then a dark blood red. And then the fury and shock vanished and he broke out in laughter. And then very suddenly and randomly Alex realized something. "I DON'T KNOW THE GUY'S NAME!" ,Alex shouted. He grabbed the lengthy note and reread it over and over. Nope, no luck he couldn't find any name besides his and Jack's at the end. Oh well, she couldn't have picked any one to bad right? He thought bitterly and a slight bit worried. It was Jack after all.

Alex sat around waiting for Jack to come home. Finally!, he thought as the door bell rang. He looked out the peep hole. Yep, it was Jack. he let her in. "Jack what's the guy's name?", Alex asked. he saw a mischievous grin form on jack's face. "I don't think I'll tell you....." Jack said evilly. "But Jack..........." Alex whined and gave hear the puppy dog eyed face he knew she fell for every time. "Oh fine! His first name is Yassen"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

okay so this is my first fanfic so i have no idea where i am going with this i just looked up yassen/jack pairings and only found 1 so i made another where i am taking it from here i don't know..........so suggestions are welcomed. thnx!!!


	2. Chapter 2: School Girl Crush

Disclaimer:I don't own alex rider or any of the other characters. Anthony Horowitz does!

Thnx for reviewing or adding as favourite or alert.

* * *

Alex shook his head. "I'm sorry what was that Jack?"Alex said. His head was spinning. _Calm _

_down_, he told himself, _it can't be Gregorovich. Gregorovich is dead, i saw him die_, Alex chanted this over

and over in his head until he calmed down. "His name is Yassen", Jack said, "Oh Alex I can't wait for you

to meet him!!!!". This shocked Alex. "Huh meet him?" Alex asked cautiously," Is he coming over anytime

soon, Jack?"

"No, he can't he is going to be gone for a whole month" Jack pouted "He has a business trip."

Alex looked at Jack for a while. " Jack is it a business trip or a 'business trip'?" Alex asked curiously making

little quotations with his fingers. Jack noticeably flinched remembering how Ian would say he had to leave

on a sudden very important 'business trip'. "Alex", jack started," He works for this one company in

engineering or something. He is perfectly normal."

"If you say so Jack" Alex said and went to go upstairs to work on his coursework. "Oh Alex wait I

didn't tell you about him." Jack whined. Alex smirked he knew Jack would want to tell him all about her

new/old boyfriend. "Oh I don't know if I have enough time Jack I mean with all that coursework...." Alex

said sarcastically. And the next thing he knew he was dragged down stairs sat down at the kitchen table and

a cup of black coffee was placed in front of him.

"I don't care" Jack pouted and launched straight into her description of him, "He has white blonde

hair and is really and he has a Russian accent and his eyes!! Oh My God! His eyes are so beautiful!

They are a dark icy blue. His is SO strong and a really good runner and can speak eight languages." Alex

broke out laughing by the end of it._ God_, Alex thought, _she is like a schoolgirl with her first crush!_

"Hey Jack whats his surname?"Alex asked. Jack froze. "I know this he told me the first time we

were ..................Oh I remember! Wait no that's another guy's..I can't remember" she said

sheepishly. Alex shook his head._ She was still Jack, always forgetting the big things_, he thought. he stood

up finished his coffee and stood up to go to bed. Right as he took a step the phone rang. Alex raced Jack for

the phone. "Hello?" he said. "Hello, is Jack Starbright there?" a deep voice with a slight russian accent

asked. Alex went pale. There was no mistaking that voice. That voice belonged to Yassen Gregorovich.

* * *

yeah I know this is a short chapter. most of my chapters will be short. also I am american so sorry if i refer to football as soccer. and do you call it coursework or homework? and if i have any typos plz tell me! thnx! :D plz review! suggestions are still very welcome!


	3. Chapter 3 The Phone Call

**Okay bit of a longer chapter. There is more swearing in this chapter. There is also a flashback of the first time yassen/jack were dating. some one suggested that i try putting lines between paragraphs to make it easier to read. review at the end to tell me if you want me tocontinue to do so. Oh and thanxs for reviewing people!!! :D I hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Alex whats wrong?!"Jack said, "Who is it? Is it MI6? Because if it is I wanna have a chat with them. I mean how dare they even

think of calling here after all they've put you through!" Alex couldn't register any of this though, he couldn't even think. His mind was in shock.

* * *

_It can't be him. I watched him die. He was shot. The plane blew up. He has to be dead.  
__No one could've survived that,Alex_ thought. "Hello?Hello?",Yassen said. O_h shit,Alex thought, Right how bad could Jack do? _

_How about I am going out with a technically and legally dead internationally wanted contract killer bad!!! Just great Jack thank you so much!!_"No, I am afraid she is sleeping. Sorry can I take a message?" Alex said in a higher pitched voice with a Scottish accent. "No, can you just

* * *

tell her Yassen called when she wakes up?" Yassen replied. "Yes of course, Goodbye" Alex said in the fake voice and hung up.

* * *

"ALEX!!, why did you just tell him that?! I am perfectly awake!" Jack screamed at him._Uh Oh, what was he supposed to tell her, I'm sorry _

_Jack but you are going out with a dead assassin? No, I'll just tell her to get on her nerves, I'll figure out the rest later, he decided._

* * *

"Jack I'm a 15-year-old. why do you think? Its funny and I like to get on your nerves...!" he said making sure his voice sounded

smug. "WHAT!!!", Jack screamed, "Why the hell would you do this Alex!! I mean I am happy you are acting like an annoying teenager, but why to

me and not the teachers? Their the ones that deserve it!", she said her voice becoming quieter and just annoyed.

* * *

He shrugged and walked away. G_od, she has got to be pissed at me, _he thought, _but if she only knew... Wait a minute, she said she was _

_dating her ex-boyfriend.. That means she's dated him before. _Alex sighed. Everything had just got a bit too complicated for him and he was starting

to get a really bad headache.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Yassen P.O.V._**

"Hello?", a voice said, I felt my jealousy flare. It was a man's voice. There was a man at Jack's house and it wasn't me. and then I

remembered something. She was taking care of a teen named Alex. I shook my head at my stupidity. How could I be jealous of a teen? "Hello is

Jack Starbright there?" I said. N_o answer how strange. But then again a teen usually no manners. He's probably just handing Jack the phone. _"Hello?

Hello?", I asked after a while. There was a pause and then he spoke. "No, I am afraid she is sleeping. Sorry can I take a message?" the teen said.

_Huh, he's Scottish? I didn't notice that before, _I mused.

* * *

"No can you just tell her Yassen called when she wakes up?" I said. W_hy would I leave a message anyways she would probably never hear it, _

_because the teen would 'forget' just to be a little shit,_ I thought. "Yes of course, Goodbye." the teen said. W_ell that was curt I mean he could have _

_been nicer about it, _I thought, _but any ways on a happier note. I wonder what Jack was thinking of right before she fell asleep...I love her. Hm, I don't _

_think I have ever told her how much I love her. I'll have to make sure I do next time I see her again._

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**"Where are you going Yassen?" Jack sobbed. She didn't want him to leave, but here he was packing all his stuff. "I'm sorry Jack I can't **

**tell ****you. If I were to tell you, you would be in danger. I don't want to leave but I have to." Yassen said his voice clearly pained.**

**"Why would I be in danger?" Jack asked her voice a mere whisper as Yassen turned to leave, "Yassen please." Her eyes begging for **

**some answer that didn't leave an unanswered question. **"**When I went on a business trip I made some very powerful people mad, Jack. **

**They will hurt anyone to get what they want from me. And I couldn't stand to see you get hurt Jack, so I have to leave." Yassen replied and **

**quickly left to hide the pain he was feeling.**

**_Flashback Over_**

* * *

I sighed that had been perhaps the hardest day in my life. I had had to leave Jack and had to hurt her. I never wanted to hurt her or

leaveher. But S.C.O.R.P.I.A. had forced me to leave and hurt her along with myself. Now I was free of them, I still had to be careful. I didn't really

work for anyone now. I took jobs when my funds got below one billion or when I was bored and needed something to do.

* * *

I wonder how Jack would react if I told her I was a contract killer. She would probably hate me. Who wouldn't? I sighed, I wouldn't see her for

a whole month. God I hope this month goes by quick.

* * *

**oh and no offense if you are a teacher. i just felt like picking on teachers.**

**'kay as you can tell Yassen doesn't like teens. He loves Jack. and No longer works for scorpia. he is also a typical male(no offense meant).and gets jealous really easy. PLZ REVIEW its that little button right down there!! :D**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Sparks

okay so its been a bit longer between updates than usual. I have summer school work to do for an advanced english class and band camp. GO Band Geeks! anyway i tried to make this chapter a bit longer. I hope you like it!!

* * *

Alex groaned. S_tupid alarm clock, why won't it shut off?, _Alex thought as he swatted it.**Smash!** "Uh Oh, I forgot I moved the alarm clock." Alex said groggily and yawned. Right as he stood up he heard Jack yell, "He's coming over today, Alex!" Alex suddenly lost his balance and fell. 'He' could be only one person. Yassen Gregorovich, Jack's boyfriend.

Alex walked downstairs cautiously. He was afraid of a Jack attack. When Jack would come running at him, laughing and smiling and pull him into a big hug. Because the last thing he needed today was a Jack attack. He sighed no sign of Jack.

" Ah!, Shit Alex do you always have to creep around the house like that!" Jack exclaimed. Alex laughed, she was freaked out by him when he had been scared of her. "Well anyway, Yassen is coming over today and I figured we would all go to the Mall and get to know each other and just hang out. I'm sure you guys will get along perfectly." Jack said. Alex stared at her. _Get along __**perfectly**__? Yeah right he's probably going to kill me the minute she turns around_, Alex thought. "So go get a shower and I should have breakfast done by the time you're out." Jack said cheerfully. _Breakfast?Since when does Jack make breakfast? She must be trying to keep me in a good mood,_ Alex thought.

Alex walked back downstairs. The air smelled like bacon. As it turned out they were having bacon, scrambled eggs and toast with butter. They didn't talk while they ate, so the house was entirely silent except for the slight scrapping of forks on plates. When they finished Jack cleaned up the mess. _Wow, I could get used to this. Maybe I should meet more of Jack's boyfriends,Alex thought cheerfully. _Unfortunately Alex's cheery attitude diminished when the door bell rang. Alex smirked. "I'll get it Jack." Alex said. Alex walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened the door to find Yassen Gregorovich standing on the doorstep. _Damn it, it really is him,_ Alex thought glumly.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yassen's P.O.V.**_

" What the fuck?" Yassen said**_,_** **_. _**"Why the Hell are you here Alex?" _God, it suddenly makes sense_ _Jack took care of a kid named Alex. That kid was Alex Rider**,**_ Yassen thought. Jack flew into the room to see them staring intensely at each other. But what scared her is the look on Yassen's face. There wasn't one and his eyes were hard and cold. It scared her. "Yassen?"Jack asked cautiously. He looked at her worry and caution clearly printed on her face. "Hello Jack, I missed you." Yassen said smiling warmly, "What no hug or kiss hello? Am I in trouble?" he looked at her still smiling. Jack looked back grinned. She ran up, kissed and hugged him. "no you are not in trouble yet, you better behave." Jack teased. Alex cleared his throat. "Do you two mind? Innocent eyes and ears here!" Alex said irritably. Yassen laughed, but also sent a murderous glar**e** towards Alex. "You ready to go Jack?" Yassen said sweetly. "Just a sec Yassen." She said then kissed him lightly and disappeared.

"Okay let's talk Alex. First of all I am alive. And you do a fairly decent Scottish accent. Second, did you go to SCORPIA, I am sorry about that. I thought they could help you but I was wrong. And third don't interrupt my moments with Jack, because no matter what you do think I really love Jack." Yassen said. Alex stared at him. "You can love? You have emotions? What did hell freeze over?" Alex said with a straight face. This earned him a smack upside the head. "How did you survive? And how did you meet Jack?" Alex asked actually curious about both. "I survived because there were lots of ambulances near by Alex you should know that. MI6 didn't tell you because it was not convenient for them. And I met Jack at a college in America, before she came here. I even remember I was on a mission to kill Jeffery Brown." Yassen said.

"Yep Hell froze over, Pigs starting flying, oh and its raining cats and dogs!" Alex said hysterically. Right after he said that they heard Jack's bedroom door open and they got really quiet. "Oh and

Alex you will pay for that comment later when Jack is not looking." Yassen said so only Alex could hear. Alex just smiled. _Today was going to be an interesting day_, Yassen thought, _challenging one too. If Alex was going to be around. _

_**

* * *

**__**Alex's POV**_

Well Yassen wasn't lying when he said Alex was going to pay for that comment. He got smacked upside the head when Jack wasn't looking. And he now had a killer headache. He groaned as he looked over at Jack and found her sucking face with Yassen again. I mean he knew Jack loved Yassen, but he didn't really believe Yassen The man was a cold-hearted killer. He enjoyed killing didn't he? He couldn't have feelings about Jack. Even if he did, why Jack? Suddenly Alex wondered if he could find out Jack's full name by quizzing Yassen

"hey Yassen!" Alex said as he ran to catch up with them. Yassen gave Alex a look that made Alex break out laughing. "I just wanted to play twenty questions with you. To make sure you are serious about Jack." Alex said ginning like a maniac. Yassen gave Alex a genuine smile. "Sounds easy." Yassen said smiling. Jack turned tomato red.

"What is her favorite color?" Alex asked.

"She doesn't have one, but she likes the contrast black and white." Yassen replied

"Does she have any siblings?" Alex asked.

"Yes, two brothers, both are older than her. Their names are Matt and Lucas." Yassen replied confidently.

"How old is she?" Alex asked as he smirked.

Yassen looked quickly at Jack. She had visibly perked up at this question. "Twenty-two?" Yassen said cautiously, watching Jack's expression very carefully. It was a lie and he knew it. Jack was twenty-nine. She smiled and said "Good boy". Alex nearly died of laughter. As it was his bullet wound started to throb painfully. Yassen shot Alex a glare, but couldn't help but laugh along with Alex.

"Okay what is her full name then?" Alex asked. Jack opened her mouth to protest but Yassen was already answering. "Jacquenette Rose Starbright" Yassen replied. Jack just watched them and smiled. They were getting along perfectly just like she said they would.

As they drove home, Alex suddenly had another idea. But this one was just for fun, because he had truly started to like Yassen. He was sweet and nice to Jack and treated her like a lady, because he truly loved her. It wasn't a charade. "Hey Yassen, do you play football?" Alex asked so suddenly, Yassen and Jack both jumped in their seats. "Yeah, why? Do you want to play against me?" Yassen said smirking. "Yep, so Yassen you ready to lose?" Alex asked playfully. And then the bullets shattered the windshield.

* * *

okay, I am going to try to make Yassen more mean next chapter.. I guess its a bit a of a cliffie, but I hope to update soon... but I don't know how soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!! :D

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Crash

_****_

Sorry for such a long time between updates I had to do summer homework for an advanced class. and when i went to update I internet,phone, and TV went out. I know lame excuses, but they're true. so I finally got to updating obviously.

_**

* * *

**__**Recently... And then the bullets shattered the windshield.**_

* * *

Jack screamed and then suddenly fell silent. Yassen floored the car in a desperate attempt to escape their unseen attacker. But his attempts were in vain. The attacker shot one of the front tires and Yassen entirely lost control of the car. Next to them was a fairly steep and deep ditch. Unfortunately they went into said ditch, and the car flipped almost entirely upside down. Yassen naturally was the first to recover. "Jack? Alex?" Yassen asked his voice empty of any and all emotion so he could keep calm. " I am fine check Jack." Alex said Bluntly(as in the way Blunt talks). _Oh Shit!, Jack... She had screamed suddenly fallen silent. Which is unusual for her. Maybe she's in shock, _Yassen thought fear growing in the pit of his stomach. He looked over a Jack. She was bleeding. It looked like a bullet wound, it was right below her collar bone near her right shoulder. Along with a probably hard hit on her head causing a concussion most likely and a small cut trickling blood down the side of her head near her hairline. He had to get her to a hospital. " We need to get her to a hospital, she is not badly injured but bad enough that she could die if these wounds are neglected." Yassen said. Alex nodded.

He felt sick, Jack had got hurt and it was all his fault. Then again Yassen might have been at fault. Or perhaps both of them were at fault. Take out two major problems at once. Very convenient for an enemy of both Yassen and Alex. Alex realized he would ave to get out of the car and help Yassen get Jack out. He climbed out the back, which had also been shattered suggesting that they had passed up the attacker or that there was more than one. Once out he helped Yassen maneuver Jack out via the shattered front windshield. Yassen then picked her up and held her against his chest bridal style. Alex stood by now unsure of what to do. He eventually decided to call 999. "Hello? Yes I need an ambulance..." Alex said and abruptly hung up deciding that they would find them by tracking his phone. Yassen was looking at him with regret and anger. "I can't stay here. If I do they'll arrest me."Yassen said sadly. After Alex nodded, he walked over to Yassen and took Jack from Yassen, cradling her gently in his arms. "I'll take care of her. Find out who did this to her though and kill them, slowly and painfully." Alex told Yassen with menace and determination in his voice, eyes, and expression. Yassen nodded, turned and started running. Five minutes later the ambulance had arrived to take Jack and Alex to the hospital. Yassen was already trying to find out who had dared to attack people he cared about. He was furious and in killer mode.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Few Hours Later**_

"Mr. Rider?" A nurse asked. "Yes what is it?" Alex asked his voice void of any emotions so his anger wouldn't show through and get the best of him. "Miss Starbright is fine. But the police need you to make a statement." The nurse said. Alex nodded and gestured for them to come to him. When they were there, Alex said only two words at first. "Alex Rider." he told them as if those two words, a single name should explain everything. "yes we know who you are, but do you know who shot Miss Jack Starbright?" Alex sighed, these people didn't know about him and he had a feeling that they were complete imbeciles. " If I knew I wouldn't be sitting here would I? And the shooter wouldn't be alive either. Look up my name it explains everything. The rest is classified. Now get out of my sight." Alex replied annoyed, but still making sure his face was impassive and his voice void of all emotion. The p[policemen visibly shivered and walked away quickly.

_**

* * *

**__**37 Hours Earlier**_

"Alex Rider and Yassen Gregorovich will be in the same place at the same time. Kill them both" The man said. The assassin nodded. "What of the woman?" The assassin asked. "She does not matter. Do what you want with her." The man said dismissively. The assassin nodded, got and left the room ninja-like.

* * *

_**So I hoped you liked it and please review I mean please I really need suggestions for the ending!!! XOXO**_


	6. Chapter 6: Job and Guards

_**Yeah okay maybe a tiny spoiler for snakehead. Just a character though. And yeah another chapter. Oh and Fox and Ben are the same person…..And I've decided to throw in some people.......**_

* * *

Alex was sitting in Jack's hospital room listening to her complaining about how boring it is. "There is nothing to do here Alex, I don't know how the other people stay sane. How do you stay sane Alex? You spend so much time here! Wait a minute, are you sane?" Jack said so quickly she left poor Alex's head reeling. "No Jack, I am not sane, only nerds are sane. Fun people are insane." He said straight faced. Jack gave him a mock glare. "Fine. Be mean and sarcastic all you want. I just won't cook or clean ever again." Jack said slightly pouting. Alex stared at her in shock. _No cleaning or cooking? I am going to starve and smell!, _Alex thought in horror, _Oh wait don't worry there is still take out and you know how to do laundry or there is always febreze… _"Umm………" Was Alex's ever so intelligent reply. Jack shook her head, sometimes she wondered how he survived on his missions. "Where's Yassen? I miss him." Jack said still pouting. She hadn't seen him the entire time she was in the hospital and it was really irritating her. "He was here when you were sleeping right after the surgery, but he had to go on another business trip. He said he would call." Alex said lying his little ass off. And suddenly Alex's phone vibrated in his pocket. He held up one finger to stop Jack from talking and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Alex said cautiously. "Alex, Its me. I need you to listen. Its Scorpia. They tried to take out both you and me. Jack was just in the way. Get guards at Jack's door. They might try to use her to get to us. I've taken care of the assassin that tried to kill us and shot Jack. And don't worry I had to torture him to get the info out., so he felt lots of pain. I also castrated him. I thought you would approve. And when you get guards make sure it is someone you trust okay? Oh are you in Jack's hospital room? If so can I talk to her?" Yassen said quickly. "Yeah her she is." Alex replied his mind still reeling with all the new info. _Who the hell do I trust? Oh god I can't believe I might do this. Maybe I should call in K-unit, I trust them. I might not really like them…, _Alex thought.

"Hey Jack, sorry I am not there but you know how work can be. So have the police found who did this to you? I better just cut the crap. Alex will try to protect you and keep you from finding out what I do. But now I think you need to know, because having Alex _and_ me around is going to put you in a lot of danger. I am a contract killer, an assassin, a paid killer, or a murderer. What ever you want to call it. I kill people for money. I killed Ian Rider, its slightly my fault Alex is spying. And I put you and him in even more danger by being with you, by caring about you." Yassen said quietly and then sighed, just waiting for to hang up on him. "I don't believe you. You can't be. I love you. Please don't say you are a killer. I need you so much. I don't want you to go away again." Jack said nearing tears. "Jack I am not going away. But I'm not lying. I killed people. I can't change that. I won't go if you don't want me to go, okay?" Yassen said softly knowing she was close to falling apart and crying. "Okay, when am I going to see you again?" Jack said tears trailing down her cheeks. " Soon, baby, soon. I should be back before you get out of the hospital. I love you, Jack." Yassen said softly, wishing he was there to stop her tears and hung up.

Alex sat quietly next to Jack's bed, listening to the phone call and watching Jack's face. He had already decided to call K-unit, but he needed his phone to do that. He was a bit surprised Yassen chose now of all times to tell Jack about his real job. But he guessed she would have found out sooner or later, so he wasn't to bothered. He silently pulled Jack gently into a hug and took his phone from her hand. "You knew." She said. Alex nodded. "You loved him, Jack I didn't want to ruin it for you. And he loves you more than you would know. I need to make a phone call or two." Alex said. Jack nodded and Alex got up and left the room.

"It's Cub." Alex said the minute some one picked up. "Huh what about Cub?" A very sleepy Fox asked he was going on about two hours of sleep and a very hyper Eagle was not helping. "No it's Cub, Ben." Alex said, wondering why Ben sounded so tired and decided to blame it on Eagle. He remembered meeting the unit for the second time. They were entirely different from the first time he had met them. Well, besides Wolf, he was still an ass. But Eagle was insane and hyper and slightly scary and also liked to hug people. Snake was the medic of the group and naturally always took care of everyone and was maternal, but still was slightly sadistic. Fox was well the normal one of the group and how he remembered him from the Snakehead mission. They were just plain strange all together. Oh and everyone ran away if Eagle got caffeine. And then strangled the person who gave Eagle the caffeine.

That had been a very scary month. He had been sent to work on his skills and ended up only learning that SAS people are insane and that the straight jacket people should be on permanent standby. "Oh one second." Ben said. "Eagle shut up, Wolf stop trying to strangle Eagle and Snake stop reading Playboy. Cubby is on the phone." Alex heard him yelling. He broke out laughing during the first part and glared at the wall for the last part. _Cubby?, _Alex thought angrily_._ "Yeah… Okay I need a favor someone just made an attempt on my life and am I on speaker phone? Never mind. And injured my Guardian so I need some protection for her and myself. Right now we are at St. Dominics. " Alex said. And then they all started talking at once so he blocked it out until he heard Fox/Ben say "Hey he called my phone I am the spokes person. So everyone else shut up!". It wasn't very nice, but at least it was effective. "So were you hurt, Cub?" Fox said calmly. "No, Jack was shot though." Alex replied. He heard some one sigh and figured it was Snake. "Okay we'll be there in an hour." Ben said. "Oh wait one more thing. Is it really possible to read playboy? I thought you just looked at the pictures." Alex said a smirk on his face. "HUH? HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" K-unit yelled. And Alex hung up.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay I hoped you liked it. Please review to tell me what you thought of this chapter. I really want to know and I do try to respond to your reviews.**_


	7. Chapter 7: What?

_**Hello, I updated sooner so you should be happy with me. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far! You guys are great! I like this chapter myself. But I don't know you guys might think it sucks, so please review after reading! Anyway, I have decided only two people of k-unit will be in this story by the end. My favorite two. But a third will always have jokes made at his expense… Anyways (Did you know anyways isn't a word. Get rid of the S and it is a word?) I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"You know Alex you are a truly strange teenager, and what could _you _possibly know about _playboy_?" Snake said. "Thank you, I enjoy being strange. And what issue were you 'reading'? Not much, but Eagle knows a lot, so does Wolf. They steal your copies after you go to sleep. So far Fox is the only one out of you that worries me. Are you gay or something Fox?" Alex said grinning, knowing he had just pissed off everyone. Snake glared at Wolf and Eagle. Fox stared at Alex, before trying to strangle him and Yassen who had come in unnoticed shook his head. Finally Eagle noticed Yassen. He pointed at Yassen. "Dead guy!!!" He yelled, after he got done screaming like a little girl. _Uh Oh, _Alex thought_.. "_Wait does he look dead? Anyway he's Jack's…Boyfriend." Alex said and shuddered. Yassen sent a glare. "Right Yassen these are the people guarding Jack and don't worry they are better at their job than you would think from the way they act. Well besides Eagle, but he has an okay bedside manner and Jack should enjoy smacking him around and you as well. She is a bit of a mess and her moods are out of wack. Which means she is crying and hugging you one second and trying to strangle you the next, so have fun." Alex explained. Yassen nodded and headed off in the direction of Jack's room. "Okay, your job is to guard Jack and keep her safe no matter what. I don't care if some one else puts another bullet two cm from my heart, you guard her and keep her safe. That is your first and only priority." Alex said giving them all a deadly glare that beat Wolf's glare by a long shot. "Uh sir yes sir?" Fox said uncertainly. "Damn right!" Alex replied.

* * *

**Yassen's POV**

"Hey baby, do you hate me?" Were the first words out of Yassen's mouth when he walked in and saw Jack lying there on her bed. She shook her head and Yassen went and kissed her on the forehead, before sitting down in the chair next to the hospital bed. "I got you something." He said and brought a jewelry case out and opened it for seeing as one of her arms was in a sling. It was a diamond necklace with matching earrings. "It's beautiful." Jack said in awe. He smiled and prayed she didn't realize something and she did because god hates him. "Oh God, you bought that with the money people paid you to kill people." She said disgust filling her voice. He looked at her sadly. "How why could you do this, but not only that you killed Ian. Did it ever occur to you Ian and I were a couple? No it didn't because you are not paid to think, you're paid to kill!" She said angrily. Yassen stared at here in shock. _Ian and Jack a __**couple**__? She dated Ian what was she thinking, he was so uptight and ugh, _Yassen thought jealously. "Yassen are you even listening to me? No you aren't like normal. Just goes to show what kind of a boyfriend you are. Ian was better he actually listened to me and cared about me! And he was better in bed!" Jack said dragging him back to reality. His face turned red. "God damn it Jack! I love you! Don't you ever doubt and I'm sorry if I get caught up in my thoughts at times. But I love you more than he ever did. And I will never leave you! I don't care if you try to get a restraining order on me I will still be there and I can stalk people quite well!" Yassen said in a long winded speech. She stared at him in a way that would have normally made him actually laugh. Then her face softened and she looked like she was going to cry. "Jack no please don't cry…" He said stroking her face. "I'm sorry Yassen. Oh and I lied you are better in bed than him." She said smiling sheepishly. Yassen chuckled softly.

_

* * *

_

**Back with Alex now**

Alex who had been listening outside the room along with K-unit, his mouth was hanging open with shock at the end. At first he had been laughing as Yassen experienced Jack's wrath. But then the Ian and her a couple thing had been thrown and he had nearly fainted and then Jack had said He was better in bed. And Alex gagged. He so did not want to know these things. And had broke out laughing along with K-unit at the "And I can stalk people quite well." comment. And everyone gagged with him, except Fox who glared and looked jealous, at the Oh and I lied you are better in bed than him. He had wanted to have his memories erased or go to a shrink or something because he was sure as hell traumatized. But why was Fox looking jealous? Oh shit, Yassen has competition. I don't think he'll handle that very well. Fox might die if he even tries to flirt with Jack. _I bet he didn't play nice when he was little… _, Alex mused to himself. "Well… That was unexpected. Have fun in there Eagle." Wolf said breaking the strange, but not awkward silence that had engulfed them like flames. "Good luck and we'll send Fox to relieve you in four hours if you are still sane…"Wolf said smirking evilly a glint in his eyes that Alex didn't like. Well, in four hours if Yassen is still here things are going to get interesting. They will probably getting interesting anyways seeing as Yassen no doubt bugged the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**And Back with Yassen**

Since they had grown quiet after Jack had calmed down they had heard what Wolf had said and Jack had gotten bored right after he stopped talking. But then Eagle walked in and she didn't mind. He was kind of hot. Yassen noticed the way Jack checked out the new man Eagle as he'd gathered and was suddenly over taken with a feeling of jealousy and possessiveness. Yassen watched Eagle walk in and glared at him. Eagle gulped. "So I look dead to you?" Yassen said his voice deadly. Jack smirked, she sure wasn't going to be bored anymore.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay, so I've decided to keep Eagle and Fox and bully Snake. Don't you wonder how bad Yassen is going to be to Eagle and Fox.**_

_**And just incase you didn't guess Fox likes Jack. Jack thinks Eagle is kind of hot. In other words I wanted to make life hell for them, because they are awesome too! Aren't I nice?(it's a rhetorical question!) Anyways(my new fave word, because its not a real word with the added S!) Please review! And I do respond!**_

_**Oh and Yassen is mine…(grins like an insane person) he's my boyfriend, so back off! No-no. Don't try to run away Yassen I'll just find you again!!! (laughs evilly)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Huh?

_**Sorry for the long wait and this is shortish so it doesn't make up for the long wait. I am wanting to move on from the hospital I am just not sure where to take it from there though… oh and the point of view is going to switch a lot and quickly in this chapter…**_

* * *

"Umm… No?" Eagle said absolutely terrified of the dead- no alive assassin. Yassen smirked and then glared when Jack began to talk. "Eagle huh? So do you work out a lot and you don't look at all that _nasty _stuff like Snake does. I find his name funny doesn't you make's you wonder what happened between him and the sergeant for him to get that code name. Or is just 'cause he's so sneaky? But honestly your really buff! I bet all the girls fell for you! "Jack said her voice turning dreamy at the end. Eagle held back a groan. _Why is she determined to make my life hell? I won't live until the end at this rate!, _Eagle thought in exasperation. "You know Eagle I think we're going to have a lot of fun while you're here." Yassen said a deadly note in his voice. Eagle gulped and Jack practically beamed.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Four Hours Later…**_

"Hey Eagle your shift is over and mine gets to st- Eagle! What the hell happened to you why are you so bloody and your nose and why are you tied to a chair?" Fox said confused like Hell. Eagle just groaned and jerked his head in Yassen's direction. Fox gulped, he had four hours with the guy and he had a feeling Eagle had gotten away easy… "Well your relieved why don't you go find a nurse or a doctor or somebody to um fix you up?" Fox said while untying him. The minute Eagle was untied he ran for the door. "So… How are you feeling Jack? Do you need anything?" Fox asked innocently. Yassen growled. "Wh-what? What did I do?" Fox said after seeing Eagle he wasn't so sure he wanted to upset the guy. _Oh god did he just try to hit on me?, _Jack thought gagging. "No I don't think your even needed, in fact I would prefer for you to stand outside." Jack said thoroughly disgusted. Fox nodded and left quite quickly ,his liking for Jack vanishing entirely.

"My, my… You are either making someone else's life hell or gagging at a double meaning question. I think I have a problem with your flirting though." Yassen said shaking his head, he had just seen an entirely different side of Jack. "Ugh it was all fake and you know it. I love you. I may like to rile you up, but seriously them? Ugh no, I nearly puked at Fox. Seriously what made them give him that code name he is not that foxy he's kinda cute but not foxy! I was surprised you even fell for it. Your old age must be getting to you." Jack said grinning. "My…old…age?" Yassen managed to hiss out. He was going to strangle her. "Sorry I'm just bored when do I get discharged?" Jack said quickly before Yassen lost it. "Today Jack but that doesn't mean you can do tons of work you should still be on bed rest but I think you were driving the nurses crazy and in less than a day too." Yassen replied his voice becoming lower at the end. "Good." was all she said

**

* * *

**

**Alex's POV**

"What do you mean she gets discharged today? She got out of surgery recently! Are you sure you don't want to keep her overnight? Just to make sure everything is fine?" Alex said his voice becoming desperate at the end. Jack getting discharged today would mess with his plan and he didn't like that. "I assure you, Mr. Rider, that she is fine and there will be no complications with the wound as long it is looked after. There is no reason for her to be here any longer." The Doctor said in of those annoying tones. "Fine." Alex said curtly and walked away to tell Yassen that Jack would stay with him for a while.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Few minutes later…**_

"Why not? It's not like I can't look after myself! Besides if you guys came you would just get in the way!" Alex said frustrated beyond belief. "You're not going after anyone! I don't care if you can look after yourself! You either take Yassen with you or you don't go!" Jack said coming very close to losing her temper. Alex wanted to go after Scorpia on his own! "I'm not leaving Jack when she's injured so your little plan will just have to go on hold for a little while. In the meantime lets take a vacation that way Jack won't even be able to think about doing work." Yassen said in his over protectively way he does with Jack.

"Fine." Alex said turning red in the face. Why would no one listen to him?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay new decision no more k-unit they all go bye bye… but any suggestions people on vacation places becuz If I don't get any suggestions they are going to Disney world!! Oh and the old age thing with Yassen in the books he's in his mid-thirties right and well Jack hasn't yet reached her thirties so I figured their age difference could be a touchie subject for Yassen… Please review! -Alexa**_


	9. Chapter 9: Disney World

**Okay because no one but one person gave me an idea (and they wanted Disney!) vacation in Disney. But thanks for the reviews**.

**

* * *

**

**Alex's POV**

Disney World. How did he manage to be at Disney World? This was definitely not his idea of a vacation. His idea of a vacation was lying on a beach with a bunch of hot girls in string bikinis. Well he guessed he could probably find some of those here, but still he was not a little kid. And Jack and Yassen had smiled so evilly when they had told him.

"_Well Alex we couldn't figure out were else to go so we are going to Disney World. Won't that be fun?" Jack said smiling. Yassen smirked and Alex had a feeling he was going to be stuck with a very irritable Yassen due to Jack's condition. "But Jack I am fourteen you know! If I'm seen at Disney World…" Alex said trailing off in horror. Yassen smiled. "Yes but we figured you could use some time where you could be a kid again." Yassen said his smirk becoming more pronounced. Alex sighed. "Fine only for a week, though then we go somewhere else. And not Disney Land. One Disney World is enough!" He said angrily._

Which is how the teen spy now fond himself in line for the Tower of Terror. And Jack and Yassen were at the hotel because Jack couldn't do much with her injury. He had realized he could just skip the park and lie about going there, but Yassen would probably notice. He sighed when he saw the man that had been tailing him for the past hour get on the ride as well. Alex was going to have to leave this park soon and find somewhere else to go to get away from dumb, but oddly enough Alex couldn't find dumber. He shrugged it off and enjoyed the ride.

When he got off he headed to the exit when he saw Dumb and dumber heading his way. _Shit,_ Alex thought. He so did not need this. He did his best to disappear in the crowd and was successful. Alex found the exit and quickly caught his bus back to the hotel.

**

* * *

  
Yassen's POV**

"Oh my god did you see his face when we told him that we were going to vacation in Disney? He looked like he had just lost it!" Jack said laughing. Yassen smiled. Jack was in a very good mood and wasn't in any pain yet. ""Maybe we shouldn't torture him too much." Jack added as an afterthought.

"We won't. We are going to leave tomorrow still? Or have you become to attached. Because honestly I would rather go somewhere more relaxing. Maybe Italy far away from Venice though. Maybe on a beach in the north of Italy…" Yassen said trailing off thoughtfully. The door to there bedroom flew open.

"We need to leave. Some one knows we are here. Because Dumb and Dumber were trailing me all afternoon. Oh and by the way Tower of Terror its okay. Rock n' Roll Roller coaster is better though. Anyway, two tails and I swore I saw Ben there! Oh right you would know him as Fox." Alex said quickly.

They stared at him like he had gone insane. Alex froze suddenly taking in there forms. Yassen was in his boxer's and Jack had been stripped down to her bra and underwear, her lacy red bra and underwear. "Umm… Did I walk in on something?" Alex said slowly backing away to the door. Yassen growled and Alex ran outside. "Right now where were we?" Jack murmured into Yassen's ear.

**

* * *

**

**Alex's POV **

Alex shuddered. He was definitely going to be scarred for life with that image in his head. But what to do about Dumb and Dumber, he suspected MI6, but it could be Scorpia. Well he best get to work packing because they were definitely not staying here any longer. Because now he needed to get rid of this whole mess and go back to his normal, well usually normal, life.

His phone suddenly rang. Alex sighed, who the hell would honestly call him, besides Tom of course. "Rider." Alex said. "Alex this is Jones, where have you gone? We recently got a report from your school that you have failed to show up for the past three days." Jones said her voice empty as ever. "I've been busy. I need you to find out something for me. Is Scorpia up and running again? If so find out who was recently sent out into the field. And find out who these two people are, pay close attention. One has dark brown hair looks to be middle aged , has an almost roman nose, slightly crooked, and is about 5' 9". the other, red hair, same age, average looking, brown eyes, big nose, nostrils are slightly flared, he is about 6' square maybe an inch more. Don't ask questions just do this." Alex raddled off their features as if he new them by heart and abruptly hung up.

**

* * *

**

**Yassen POV**

"We need to leave now. If someone is following us, I can manage to get us out of the country without them knowing, but where do you want to go?", He asked "I don't know maybe we could go to Russia? That is if you want to." Jack said smiling softly, she knew he wanted to go back there sometime. Yassen smiled. "Not this time, maybe next time, I don't really want to deal with a moody Alex all because he's cold." Yassen replied. Jack frowned and thought about it. "How about we just go to france and I can work on a tan to hide my scar." Jack answered, her nose wrinkling at the end. "Fine, I'm sure Alex will love that idea. Although honestly I didn't see what was wrong with Disney…" Yassen murmured softly hugging Jack.

**

* * *

**

**AHH! Poor Alex. He's scare for life, and I'm just mad, how dare Yassen. Anyways I hope you like it and please review!!! ~ Alexa**


	10. Chapter 10: Poor Scooter

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the long wait for an update. I was busy and I still need to write my reflective essay crap for my English class. I hope you like this chapter.

**And I have another account that now has a Jack/Yassen story. The name is Mrs. Alexa Gregorovich.**

**

* * *

**

**K-unit POV**

Ben and the rest of k-unit had noticed two others following Alex today and had decided to investigate. They quickly ran after them and brought them down. After all they do not do the cloak and dagger shit. They just kidnap and torture the person for the information. After about an hour of torture the people cracked, which meant the people that had sent them did not train them well. Most well trained agents could go days even weeks with out even coming close to breaking. The guys names were Lee Thompson and Aaron Blake. They worked for Scorpia at one time and had been rehired to just inform them of Alex Riders whereabouts and who was exactly with him. Unfortunately they would not be informing Scorpia of anything ever again. Lee Thompson and Aaron Blake were dead.

"Uh guys shouldn't we like tell Alex or whoever we are supposed to tell?" Eagle asked. Wolf, who had just got done talking to Blunt, shook his head at his rather slow friend.

"Yes and I just did. But maybe we should warn Alex. Does anyone have his cell number?" Wolf looks around, "Seriously no one has it but me? Dammit." Wolf growled and started dialing Alex's number.

**

* * *

**

**Alex POV**

Alex sighed. All he wanted was a nice quiet trip. But he couldn't even have that on Yassen's private jet. No some idiot decided to call him. And he couldn't just hand Yassen the phone to scare off whoever it was, because Jack and Yassen had disappeared randomly to somewhere on the fucking jet and had decided not to return.

"Who the hell is this and why the fuck are you calling me?" Alex growled into the phone.

"Who the hell do you think you are kid? This is Wolf and you better apologize or I'll kill your wimpy ass!" Wolf shouted into the phone.

"Oh shut up Wolf and why was Fox following me at Disney? Don't you guys actually have a job? Or did the sergeant finally get smart and bin your lazy asses?" Alex taunted.

"Why you little-!" Wolf began before Snake snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Alex this is Snake. We need to talk there was two others besides us that were following you at Disney. They were working for Scorpia. So be careful; and if you see some one other than us tailing you move your ass and get into a very public place. After that call us to come pick you up got it?" Snake explained.

Alex nodded and then realized Snake couldn't see him so he said ; "Yeah I got and I have a question. Why aren't you in charge of the unit instead of Wolf?"

Alex heard Snake laughing before he hung up. Alex grinned and then froze when he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw Yassen with Jack.

"Where the hell have you to been? I have important news!" Alex said angrily.

"Well it can wait until I get painkillers!" Jack hissed. Yassen slowly inched away as she dug through her purse for her meds. Alex just waited as this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Okay, Yassen I'll just tell you and tell Jack later when the pain meds have kicked in. Scorpia was following me and so was k-unit. K-unit took care of the Scorpia agents. But there could still be more and we don't know if they knew about you or not. We need to lie low and change our destination to Australia. Don't ask why just do it okay?" Alex explained to Yassen. Yassen just nodded and wandered off to talk to the pilot.

**

* * *

**

**19 hours later (they already flew for two hours)**

Alex walked out into an airport in Sydney, Australia. He looked around and saw Scooter standing there waiting for him without a sign thank god. He gestured for Jack and Yassen to follow.

"Hey Scooter. Nice to see you again." Alex said grinning. Scooter just nodded. Alex frowned Scooter looked almost uneasy, but then he followed his line of sight and saw he was looking at Yassen. "Don't worry he won't kill you and he doesn't even bite." Alex teased. Jack started giggling at that and Yassen just glared.

"I made arrangements for two suites and a very nice hotel close to the base. That way if you get into trouble, which apparently you do a lot of, we are nice and close so you can come to us or we can come and get you." He said after managing to look away from Yassen. Alex nodded and followed Scooter to a nice big Black SUV with dark tinted windows. Alex mentally grinned at how obvious the car was. If you ever want to find intelligence people just go to a black SUV with tinted windows and big guys with guns and dark sunglasses.

"Why are your cars always so obvious? Or is it just an ego thing? Cause I notice Ted that the car or whatever is always big. Oh are you compensating for something?" A very drugged Jack asked curiously. Scooter glared. Yassen on the other hand grinned and held onto Jack protectively. This was going to be an interesting drive.

**

* * *

**

**One hour later.**

Well Jack had fallen asleep half way through, but not before almost driving Scooter insane and worrying Yassen about how many pills she had taken. Because she shouldn't be this bad. Alex just laughed and said she probably wasn't thinking about how many she was supposed to take then do to the pain. Yassen then smacked Alex for being a smartass and Alex smacked Scooter, because he was bored. And Scooter then pulled out a gun and told Alex to shut the fuck up. Alex wisely shut up.

And so now they had arrived. Jack had woken up about five minutes before they had got there and was oddly enough very quiet. Which had worried and pleased Yassen. Yassen And Jack had disappeared to their suite and Alex was all alone in his own. Now was the time to find out what Scorpia wanted with him this time. He pulled on a pair of boots and a black loose fitting outfit and left the building. He would go visit Scooter for transportation and weapons. Yassen could protect Jack and lex would be free to take care of business. Alex's door shut soundlessly behind him.

**

* * *

**

**Okay I have a vague idea where this is going but only a vague one. Anyways **

**Please REVIEW!!!!! ~ Alexa**


	11. Chapter 11:Poor Alex

**Sorry for the longish wait. This should be the amount of wait from now on, because I need to work on school and make sure my grades stay good. So any where from three weeks and under. I hope you like the new chapter!!!**

* * *

"Yassen open the god damn door and you both better have clothes on!" Alex yelled banging his fist against the door. He heard an annoyed groan and then thudding coming towards the door.

"Jack don't kill him! As entertaining as that would be, I don't want to deal with the body!" Yassen yelled after her.

"We were both dressed! And don't you dare use that kind of tone with me!" Jack said in a very pissed off voice.

"I was talking to Yassen and I wouldn't ever use that tone with you. I know you would kick my ass or have Yassen do it for you." Alex said accidentally using that exact tone with her. He cringed as he realized this. Jack glared.

"Yassen kick Alex's ass." Jack said and then turned sharply and stalked off to the bathroom to shower.

Alex suddenly felt a very hard smack on the back off his head. And a punch in the gut, obviously not as hard as Yassen could, actually it was fairly light.

"OW!" Alex yelled thoroughly pissed off. Why must Yassen follow all of Jack's orders?

"Alex I must speak with you. I know now isn't exactly the best time to do this but Jack left it to me to tell you." Yassen said his Russian accent slightly slipping through his normally accent-less voice. Alex nodded. And decided that telling Yassen that the Australians had a job for him would be impossible, because Yassen would catch the lie.

"First of all why are you dressed in all black?" Yassen asked.

"I'm going on a mission. I already agreed, I leave in an hour." Alex explained. Technically it wasn't a lie. He was going on a mission and he did leave in an hour.

"Very well then. Alex Jack and I are getting… well….." Yassen began not knowing how to say it.

"You're what? Just say it already!" Alex said worried. It wasn't like the Russian to be so unsure of himself.

"Jack and I are getting married Alex. We're engaged."

"_**What?!" **_Alex yelled going into shock. Jack and Yassen are getting married. Oh god hell really did freeze over. Wait no this is a nightmare in five seconds I am going to wake up. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. And now I am awake. Wait Nooo! I was never sleeping.

"We are getting married Alex. I love Yassen. Even though he can be an idiot at times." Jack said walking in, apparently she wasn't grabbing a shower. Yassen grinned and kissed Jack softly.

"**What?!" **Alex repeated.

**

* * *

**

**Poor Alex he is still in for a bigger shock when a dead man shows up. Hee! hee! I soo just gave you all a hint. So what do you think? Was this chapter any good? And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!!! **_**~ Alexa**_


	12. Chapter 12: Faint

**_Hey guys I'm BAAACCCCKKK!!!!!! And I really need to update this story more often… and you all can thank a certain ditzy blonde named __Ali Maximum __for kicking my butt into gear! Despite my horrible writer's block…_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Recently…**_

"Jack and I are getting married Alex. We're engaged."

"_**What?!" **_Alex yelled going into shock. Jack and Yassen are getting married. Oh god hell really did freeze over. Wait no this is a nightmare in five seconds I am going to wake up. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. And now I am awake. Wait Nooo! I was never sleeping!

"We are getting married Alex. I love Yassen. Even though he can be an idiot at times." Jack said walking in, apparently she wasn't grabbing a shower. Yassen grinned and kissed Jack softly.

"**What?!" **Alex repeated.

_**

* * *

**_

_**And now the next chapter!!!!!**_

"No you aren't!!! You can't he's an assassin! It won't be long until the governments realise he is alive and hunt him down and that means they would hunt you as well Jack. And you just can't I mean it's Yassen! And… I really can't think of the other reasons but they are there…" Alex ranted.

"On the contrary Alex I am a grown woman and can make my own decisions this includes who I marry. So grow up and get over it." Jack said and started to walk away only to stop abruptly.

"And why are you in all black? Answer and if you lie I will know! You may be able to lie to Yassen but not me Alex Rider!!" Jack said with a glint in here eye that would have made even the bravest man afraid.

"I'm going on a mission Jack." Alex said mentally crossing his fingers and hoping that she didn't ask who for.

"What? Who is it this time?!" Jack screamed.

_Shit, why did she always ask the questions he didn't want her to?_, Alex thought.

"Well, Jack… You see… I can't stand to just sit around hiding waiting for Scorpia to come after us again. I'm going after them I have enough weapons and after all I am Alex Rider. I may get slightly injured but if they couldn't get me before what makes you think that they will even have a chance now that I know to expect it?" Alex said hoping she didn't go off on him.

Jack stared at Alex as he said all this and then… Well she fainted. Alex stared with his mouth gaping open.

"Did Jack just faint?" Yassen said in awe.

"Umm… I think she did. Or she is really good at acting…" Alex said still shaking his head as if to clear it. Scorpia he could handle, insane madmen who wanted to take over the world and slaughter thousands he could handle that to, but one Jack Starbright, soon to be Jack Gregorovich, fainting… Well that terrified him.

In the end they picked her gently up and laid her down on the couch softly as if she were made of glass. After wards the two just stared at each other. Since when does Jack Starbright, the girl who has no problem going up to Blunt, Jones, and various other people in charge and screaming at them constantly for the whole office to hear, faint?

"Ah whatever… she's prolly done something like this before and we just don't know about it.", Alex said.

Yassen cringed. "Probably, Alex the word is Probably, not prolly.", Yassen corrected.

"Whatever." Alex said rolling his eyes what is with older people and there you have to use proper English crap?

"Are you still going on that mission?" Yassen asked.

"Yep. Might use back up now though." Alex mumbled.

"I'll go with you." Yassen said.

"But who's gonna watch poor defenseless Jack?" Alex said sarcastically.

All Yassen did was raise an eyebrow. "Defenseless?", He asked.

Alex grinned. "You know what I just thought of? I have a unit that likes me here and I have a unit trying to hunt me down right now because they want to protect me. I think I just found my back up." Alex said still grinning.

Yassen nodded and gestured for Alex to call them while he woke Jack up.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Okay sorry for the long wait I am having horrible writer's block for all my stories specifically this one, but don't worry I refuse to abandon it! I'm trying to figure out how to do the next chapter, but I cant remember the names of the guys in the unit Alex was with in the snakehead book, all I can remember is Scooter so please PM or review and tell me the other names if you know them! Thank you!!!!!! **_

_**~Alexa**_


	13. Chapter 13: Kunit is Back

_********___

_********___

_***giggles* Hi guys! I missed you! Did you miss me?**__** Btw Idk why but this wont let me get rid of the bold without erasing a bunch of stuff... grrr...**_

__

_**ALEX POV**__********_

"Ok… so, one second. You want us to help hunt down the unit of men that is actually hunting you down, and then help you convince them to go after Scorpia with you as back up, so you and the lovebirds over there can have a happy ever after?" Scooter asked.

"Yep, that sounds about right. I think it's a perfect plan. Although I may be slightly biased due to the fact I made it up. Oh, and you guys are all supplying the weapons, because obviously I'm too young to go get them," Alex replied.

"But you're old enough to go and take on SCORPIA?" Scooter asked.

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem with that?" Alex asked, indignantly.

"Well, it's slightly insane, but you know what, we're talking about you. I guess I should expect them, then." Scooter said.

"Them? Who's them?" Alex said, confused.

"The men with the white jackets, of course. Don't worry, Alex. Everything is going to be alright…" Scooter said slowly. And then there were giggles.

Not from Alex or Scooter, but from Jack. The thing was, it wasn't even what they were talking about. She and Yassen were curled up on the couch. And she was giggling at something he said. Scooter and

Alex shook their heads. It was sickening. How could Yassen have been reduced to the loving and doting boyfriend that he is now?

"Umm… Yassen by any chance could you regain the balls you had a few months ago, and I don't know, act like a man?" Alex yelled.

"Hey, his balls are just fine!" Jack bellowed back.

"You would know. You are obviously holding him hostage by them!" Alex yelled back.

"No, I'm not! Is it that hard for you to believe Yassen is a loving and caring man, who is very passionate?" Jack demanded.

"Yes, it just so happens, it is! I have watched him kill people in point blank range without mercy! He killed Ian! Him acting all lovey dovey doesn't make sense!" Alex shouted. To be honest, he didn't know why he was getting all worked up. He figured it was just the stress of the job he was going to have to do. After all, it was no simple talk. But there was something else; it was making him feel off, as if he were missing something. What was it though?

"I got over that and forgave him! And I don't care what he does, actually wait… I don't care who he kills or does for a living, as long as it doesn't involve stripping of being a whore… but that's not the point!

The point is you are being entirely irrational!" Jack yelled back.

During all of this, K-unit had shown up at the door and was staring with their mouths open. Scooter, X-Ray, Texas, and Sparks all inched away, and Yassen, poor Yassen, was stuck in the middle of the fight unable to escape their wrath.

* * *

YASSEN POV__

Shit, I am so screwed. But at the same time, I am entirely insulted. My balls are just fine. I have them, thank you very much. And Jack definitely does not have them hostage. Where the hell did he get that idea? And why is he so angry about me showing feelings I have held in for such a long time? I kept myself from loving, caring, and even from having friends. All of this was dangerous. But now that I'm done with that life, is it so strange that I would want to have that? Because despite what everyone believes about me, given the chance, I could be caring and loving. It's just that I couldn't before. But now that I can, I have fallen in love with Jack, and I want to marry her. And, to be honest, if Alex would ever come around to the idea of Jack and me getting married, I would love to have him as my best man. Damn it. Are they still arguing? And why hasn't Alex noticed K-unit standing in the door way with their mouths catching flies? Yassen ranted mentally.__

"Alex, shut up. Jack, I love you, but shut up, "Yassen said. "Now first of all, everyone say hello to K-unit. Now second matter of business, why the hell are you two arguing over me? I am the only one that can decide the way I am supposed to act. And I am tired of hiding my emotions and not having them. That is a cold and lonely existence that you're not truly alive during, so you could understand why I don't want to continue to live like that! Now let's brief K-unit," Yassen said, finalizing everything and glaring everyone down to make sure no one objected. He sighed and sat down.******____********__**

__

Then Eagle spoke up. "Brief us on what?"******__**

* * *

**__**

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! There peoples is why Yassen is acting soooo out of character!

So did you like it? BTW look at the REVIEW BUTTON IT CHANGED AGAIN! ~Alexa


	14. Chapter 14

Okay you guys are allowed to be mad. This isn't a chapter. However if you are reading Off limits, there will soon be a chapter. But I recently started a poll on my profile about which Alex Rider story I should finish first. Please go and vote. I will finish that one then start a poll to see which one is next! I'm sorry about this not being a chapter. It just seemed that this was the best way for me to tell everyone!

By the way, I do try to respond to all my reviewers! I do love hearing from you guys. In fact when I see a review in my inbox, I tend to get a guilty feeling and start writing chapter! So the more often you review the more chapters you get!


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbye

**Thanks to my marvelous beta, Ali Maximum, for editing this. Her eyes were only slightly bleeding after reading the first draft. :-D**

* * *

"So let me see if I've got this straight. You, a teenage spy, and two units, one being us, are going to invade a Scorpia compound and blow it up. We'll kill anyone who gets in our way and then, we'll all smile and act like we had nothing to do with it," Snake said, slowly, an incredulous look on his face..

Alex nodded. "Honestly, we aren't technically going to invade. Just infiltrate" he remarked calmly.

"Right... And you went insane when? Just so we can tell the heads of MI6 exactly when you lost it and how, by the time anyone could figure it out, you were so far gone that we could only play along," Wolf said, glaring his infamous glare. "Invading, sorry, _infiltrating_ Scorpia is the worst idea I have ever heard. The most likely scenario is that we are going to die doing this," Wolf continued.

Alex's eyes were hard. He had known this and had come to terms with the idea that he was most likely going to die. The boy was fine with it, in fact. He couldn't go back to being a normal schoolboy, and he knew that he would just continue on with his life as a spy. He would die as a spy. In all reality, this choice changed nothing for him. As he looked at K-unit, Alex realized it would change them. They planned to be soldiers, but they could have families and have lives outside of this. It would be wrong to bring them in just to die.

"No, actually, you misunderstood. Your job is to stay here. You're to guard Jack and Yassen. Take care of them. Despite the fact that part of me hates Yassen, I really don't want him to die. I understand why he did what he did. In our type of life, you have orders. To survive, you have to follow those orders. He did what he had to to survive. And he makes Jack happy. She's happier than I have ever seen her. Jack loves him. Yassen loves her. Your job is to stay here and protect them. They're the only people I have left," Alex said. Without waiting for any protests, he rose out of his seat and nodded goodbye.

As he walked by the room Jack and Yassen were in, the teen hesitated. Should he say goodbye? No. Alex just kept walking. When he reached the door, he opened it and walked out. He didn't even look back.

* * *

Alex Rider had just left behind everyone he cared about. He knew they could take care of themselves and that they would take care of each other.

Alex sighed as he neared his destination. Malagosto, Scorpia's main training facility loomed up in front of him. It stood there, just as cold as before. Now, though, that didn't matter. He had planned for this, taken care of every loose end. Everything would go as he had intended. It had to.

He had waited a week for the perfect target to be set out on a mission. After finding one, he'd watched the man finish his mission. All the while, Alex stood by, watching, perfectly ready to kill the man and go back in his place. The disguise Alex wore was perfect. He had the man's clearance cards and had taken care of the fingerprint problem. He'd simply burnt his off. He knew the story he'd created of how it had happened was plausible. After all, imperfection couldn't be allowed. He had killed the man and, for the first time in his life, he hadn't felt regret for killing. It was for the greater good. Soon, none of this would matter.

Alex walked calmly through Malagosto, watching people all around him. He would set the bomb now. Those who weren't killed would be killed by the poison in the food tonight. Everything was perfect. As it had to be.

* * *

Alex Rider turned around as the explosion went off. And then he pulled the trigger.

**Okay, so please go to my profile and vote for which story I should finish first. I put this one on there, but it's only one chapter away so it doesn't quite count... Anyways (which is not an actual word)… REVIEW! **

**~Alexa**


	16. Chapter 16: Their almost perfect ending

**Let's all give a round of applause to my favorite person in the whole world, my beta, Ali Maximum. She's kept with me throughout this story and I owe her... **

* * *

EPILOGUE

Jack stood next to the coffin, Yassen holding on to her, comforting her. Alex was gone. Her Alex, the little boy she'd helped raise, was dead. It had hurt so much. He'd left a letter. The teen had even freaking _dated_ the letter. It was dated five days before he left. Alex had known he wasn't going to come back for almost a week. The damned letter was still in her pocket, as well. Her mind went swimming back to it as she stared at the mahogany wood of the coffin.

_15 June, 2011 _

_Jack, _

_I'm sorry. I really am. I've said I'm sorry more times than I can count, but this is the first time I have truly meant it. I'm dead by now. There's no way to change that. Not if you're reading this. _

_I knew I wasn't going to come back from this 'mission' from the first time I thought of it. I knew it would hurt you, but there wasn't any other way. I can't go back to them, Jack. I just can't. I know I said I was done and that everything would go back to normal soon. But I lied. I had found I had only been getting better at that with everyday that passed. _

_Without me, Jack, MI6 will leave you alone. You won't need to worry about your visa. I had that problem taken care of. If a problem should ever arise, K-Unit will be there to help. _

_You can have your life with Yassen. Despite the fact I didn't trust him at first, I do now. I know he'll take care of you. He loves you, Jack, never doubt that. Yassen is a good man. Sure, he can come off cold and, well, cruel on occasion. But you somehow managed to get passed that. You found the real him. Which, yes, sounds horribly cheesy, but it's true. So I guess you guys have my blessing. By the way, Jack, wipe that look off your face. Yes, you totally do need my approval. _

_I've left everything to you. You won't have to want for anything. You can sel the house or keep it, it doesn't matter to me. There is one thing I ask from you, though. Tell Tom I'm sorry. I know he idolized what I did. And that this will haunt him forever. His life should have been easier. But he chose to stick by me like a true friend, which I really needed. _

_Goodbye, Jack. For the last time, I'm sorry. _

_Love, _

_Alex _

_P.S. The name is Rider. Alex Rider. _

_

* * *

_

She remembered laughing at that last part. It was just so, so... Alex. Yassen had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He knew she would hurt and possibly even blame herself for a while. He wouldn't let her think that, though.

**

* * *

**

**One Year Later**

"Do you, Yassen Gregorovich, take Jacquenette Rose Starbright to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" Yassen said clearly.

Today was the day. He was marrying his one true love. He smiled. Jack looked absolutely beautiful. She seemed so confident, too. The man had worried that she might back out. But, he knew she loved him. She had just been unbelievably nervous last night. Although, that could be because K-Unit had kidnapped him for his bachelor party. He shuddered. Yassen would shove those memories to the back of his mind and keep them there for a long time.

"Do you, Jacquenette Rose Starbright, take Yassen Gregorovich to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," Jack said. She smiled. This was _amazing_. The only way that this day could've been better was if Alex was there. She had almost had her happy ending. She had, however, been terrified when K-Unit had came and practically kidnapped Yassen last night.

Slipping the ring onto her finger, Yassen said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," Jack repeated and slipped the ring onto his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride!" remarked the priest.

Yassen smiled and kissed her.

They pulled apart when people began to clear their throats. Jack smiled.

**

* * *

**

**At the Reception**

Yassen pulled her in closer. It was their first dance. The cake was next. That was something he was not looking forward to. Afterall, Jack had told him it was her duty in life to, somehow, get cake all over his face.

**

* * *

**

**Three Years Later**

"He's adorable," Jack said quietly, so she wouldn't wake the baby. Her baby.

"Handsome. He is handsome. My son is not adorable. He is handsome," Yassen whispered back.

"What are we going to name him?" Jack murmured, looking down at her blonde haired son.

"Alex," Yassen whispered.

Tears ran down Jack's face and she nodded. It sounded so right. "Hello, Alex," Jack said, a smile on her face.

Little Alex opened his eyes and looked, well, adorable.

**

* * *

**

**The End. Okay so its finished! you guys were great! Thank you my faithful readers! and thank you to my Reviewers!**


End file.
